lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Zombies
An Old Zombie is an enemy-type that appears, in Lollipop Chainsaw. They are first introduced in the Prologue, and can only be found on Hard mode. All Old zombies, are only found in a single pair, and are variants of Uber Zombies. ''Lollipop Chainsaw In the game, Old Zombies appear infrequently within the game (not including Fat Old Zombies). Only appearing in a single pair, while at times certain, having a few or more enemies accompany them. They make their debut in the Prologue on Hard mode, where they are seen, sudden and energetic in a street of the Parking Lot.personaworld. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGOfP02Y9Ks#t=1294. ''Lollipop Chainsaw Gameplay Walkthrough: Prologue Hard Mode. Jun 22, 2012 The presence of Old Zombies in the game are very low, as only an estimated number of 12 enemies of this type are found in this game, (14 if including the Old Zombies in the Prologue). Like all enemies, all zombified-elders are dead by the end of the game, along with numerous other zombies. Description Shared Characteristics All Old zombie enemy-types share the characteristics of decrepited age, such as grizzled hair, facial wrinkles, and are all presented as Caucasians, within the game. Patterned Behavior Due to a lack of dialogue, and with only minor details of two, little is truly known about the Old Zombies overall. Instead, they are often defined by their body language and actions, leaving hints of their current character. Female old zombies appear to be the most aggressive out of any of the two enemy-types. They will often utilize their walkers, for means of improving travel, as well as for brief combat. If a quarter of their health is depleted, Female old zombies may become provoked, causing them to become erratic, and to abandon their walkers.Jinsai Toda. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8V1frozcdsI#t=1210. White Bikini - Lollipop Chainsaw Prologue + Highschool Hard Mode. Jun 11, 2012 This allows them to perform more effective and swifter attacks. Male old zombies appear to be more fanatical, based on their flamboyant abilities. Their abilities to jump, flip, and spin, in an excitable manner, indicates that Male old zombies are in an energetic state.XepherHD. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaBrlVTeH6s#t=1558. Lollipop Chainsaw - Prologue Stage: Parking - Hard Mode. Jun 13, 2012 They tend to be faster than their female counterparts, but are usually behind when chasing their opponent. All Old Zombie never appear without one male and female in each stage. They are often presented, as if they were a couple, as killing one old zombie before the other, causes the remaining one to become erratic.Queliriss. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4LTrev5w8c#t=312. Lollipop Chainsaw Playthrough Very Hard Part 2 - Finding Nick. Jun 20, 2012 Named Zombies Powers Abilities *'Physical Fitness': All Old Zombies share a physical fitness, surpassing the expectations of a typical elderly person. Body language suggests that Old Man Zombies are very energetic, while Old Woman Zombies tend to rely on their walkers for a majority of their appearance, in the game. Close Range *'Handspin' (Males only): An Old Man Zombie will encounter its opponent at a close range, to perform a handspin, causing the player to be stunned for a moment, while gradually their losing health as well. *'Star Jump' (Males only): When encountered, Old Man Zombies will perform a jumping jack, that will cause the player to lose minimal health. *'Flipkick': Old Zombies may infrequently perform a flip, that will propel its opponent. *'Dance' (Females only): Whenever a walker is not in use, an Old Woman Zombie will perform a dance, that swings their arms in a pattern, causing the player to be stunned during the attack. Long Range *'Ram Attack '(Females only): An Old Woman Zombie will frequently position herself to prepare attacking its opponent with the use of its rolling walker. This will cause the player to trip when in contact. Strategy Disadvantages Unlike most enemies, Old Zombies appear to lack hinted physical weaknesses, that simplify combat for the player. Instead, types of environments in specific levels, have certain advantages to defeat an Old Zombie. *'Grandma Glitch' (in Stage 2): During the Kill Zombie mini-phase in the Workout Room, a series of zombies fall from the broken window ceiling. An Old Woman Zombie without her walker will appear, but may be stuck behind an exercise bike. The player can use this as an advantage, to kill the zombie without absorbing any damage, although this is not true for the Old Man Zombie accompanying her. *'Barrels' (in Stage 3): After defeatng three sets of hordes in a location of blue and red barrels, the player cuts through a gate to find a Fat Old Zombie, accompanied with two Old Zombies. With access to the previous area, one can lure each zombie to a blue or red barrel, to stun or kill them, respectively. *'Cordelia's Sniper' (In Stage 5): Entering an parking garage, the player will find two Old Zombies with a series of legless ones. Near the entrance, Cordelia can be given access to shoot the two zombies if the player fights near that location. This method helps to deplete their health, but is time consuming, if the player completely relies on Cordelia to defeat them. *'Car Struck' (In Stage 6): While fighting a large horde, with two Old Zombies, the player can lure enemies towards a certain position a slung car is facing. This helps to deplete a large portion of their health. Tactics (Basic) *'Dual-Dropkick': Performing a Dropkick on an Old Zombie, unto the nearest wall will cause the enemy-type to become groggy. This will offer the player a limited amount of time to decapitate the zombie. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Performing a Butt Attack with a chainsaw slice, will help to diminish the threat of Old Zombies. It is useful for players who are beginners of the game, or intend not to deal with Uber Zombies. *'Armadillo Spin': This attack will cause effective damage, through its ability to stun and deplete health. *'Nick Roulette': All attacks (not including Nick Shake) are useful for stunning Old Zombies. *'Star Soul Mode': Attacking enemies with Star Soul Mode, will cause immediate death unto enemies. Only use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities, when needed. Tactics (Complex) *'Holy Chainsaw': Using the Holy Chainsaw on Old Zombies, easily drains their health during combat. Alternatives, such as the Chainsaw Paradise or mixed-chained combos are as similarly useful. Trivia *In Stage 1, there are flyers around the school, that discusses about the holiday of "Grandmother's Day". The concept art of Marie, a Named Old zombie, is used in this flyer. *Some of the Old Zombies' attacks, are shared with the enemy-type Cheerleader Zombies. *Both Old Zombies and Fat Old Zombies lack hinted weaknesses. Gallery MariexDavid.png|Old Zombies at the Parking Lot Marie full size.JPG|Concept art of an Old Woman Zombie. David full size.JPG|Concept art of an Old Man Zombie Polls I think this enemy is... Totally Awesome Pretty Cool Okay Irritating Unsure Citation See Also Category:Characters Category:Elder Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemy-Types